The Lion and The Lamb
by Mischief Managed By Four
Summary: Ryou Bakura has a problem. He loves his Yami, but are the feelings returned? When a handsome stranger comes to live in Domino with his family, who will Ryou get close to? Is Bakura getting jealous? And what are Marik and Malik doing! AU RXB some RXE.
1. A Lion In Domino

**Title: **A Lion In Domino.

**Summary:** Ryou Bakura has a problem. He loves his Yami, but are the feelings returned? When a handsome stranger comes to live in Domino with his family, who will Ryou get close to? Is Bakura getting jealous? And what are Marik and Malik doing?!

**A/N: **Yes, it's a YuGiOh/ Twilight cross over! =D And Just encase you're wondering, Edward and his family have moved to Domino before Bella even moved to Forks as they are on the run from James. If there are any grammar/spelling problems tell me and I'll fix them. =)

It was late December in Domino city. The streets and roof tops were covered in a white blanket of snow, while ice covered what ever wasn't covered in the icy shards.

Ryou Bakura loved winter. It made everything clean, white and pure, like him. It was also the perfect reason to snuggle up in bed with a good book and a warm cup of coco. But at this moment in time Ryou _hated _the ice and snow. He was late for school and was barely able to keep himself up. Bakura and Marik's sniggers and jokes didn't help either.

It wasn't his fault that Bakura smashed his alarm clock. It wasn't his fault Bakura wasn't a morning person. It wasn't his fault Bakura smashed every new alarm clock he got to replace the old ones. It was Bakura's fault that he had to rush like this.

Ryou lived in an extravagant house along with Bakura, Malik and Marik. Even though the three could be a pain he enjoyed the company. The house was never really spotless as Ryou would have liked, there was always a few soda cans, or dirty plates left in the oddest of places. But it was never really an actual dump, so Ryou couldn't complain.

Over time Marik and Malik had become a couple. No one was really surprised at that. When Yam I and Yugi had gotten together it was like a cycle. A few weeks after that Kiba had gotten into an 'interesting' relationship with Joey, and now there was Malik and Marik. What irritated Ryou was that the two blondes always pointed out the fact that he and Bakura would complete their cycle of couples. Ryou would blush and look away and Bakura would simply grunt in reply.

As much as he hated to admit it, as much as he denied it he loved his Yami. Yes, Ryou Bakura was in love with his Yami. But he knew Bakura would never return such feelings of love and affection. He had never shown any signs of attraction towards Ryou. It was hopeless to think something so foolish anyway.

Ryou sighed. The clouds that were currently covering the sun showed absolutely no sign of moving. So he would have to put up with a repeat of this morning for a very long time. Or at least until he got off for Christmas break, which was in a few days.

After a few more trips and the odd stumble, Ryou _finally _made it to the front gates of Domino High.

"I don't know why you bother even turning up. You're _only_ handing in course work." Bakura grumbled, rolling his eyes as Ryou slipped on the ice.

"The course work is half of my grade, 'Kura. It's not like I can forget it." Ryou said frowning.

"Bakura's got a point. We're only handing in work. It's not like we're going to actual classes." Malik chirped, snuggling into Marik's side as they walked.

Ryou sighed. It wasn't like Malik would know the meaning of 'course work' anyway. But it was true. They only had to leave in the odd bits of course work and go to a subject such as P.E.

"Thank goodness." Ryou muttered as he reached for the doors which lead to the front forayer of his school, Bakura, Malik and Marik following behind.

Ryou thought all of his embarrassing stumbles and falls were over until………

_Bump!_

He had walked right into something, which he assumed was the door, but the door didn't wrap arms around a person to break their fall.

Ryou had expected to feel the hard ground, but instead he was pressed against a slender, but surprisingly muscular, body. A strong hand was pressed against his upper back, holding him up; the person's, or rather man's, other arm was around Ryou's waist to support him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! And I….." Ryou stopped his incoherent mumbling when he glanced up at the stranger.

Time seemed to freeze as Ryou felt his breath catch in his throat. The man before him was……inhumanly beautiful. His skin was like marble, pale and completely flawless. His features were perfect and angular. He had high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips, so kissable. His hair, which looked quite messy, retained an unusual bronze shade. But the thing that attracted Ryou the most was the stranger's eyes. They were gold, a beautiful colour of gold. Ryou felt as if he could almost fall into those unnatural orbs.

The man noticed Ryou's staring and chuckled. Ryou was so pressed so close that he felt the vibrations.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Ryou nodded, finding current speech unattainable. He looked down at the position they were in and a blush colored his cheeks.

Malik and Malik were too wrapped up in their own 'sessions' to notice.

Bakura stood and glared at Ryou and this new guy. It seemed almost unnatural for Ryou to be wrapped up in someone's arms. Bakura didn't recognize the feeling that was taking over him. All he wanted to do was grab Ryou away from this stranger and…….What else _did _Bakura want to do once Ryou was in his arms?

The stranger noticed Ryou's coloured cheeks and Bakura's glaring. He quickly let go of Ryou and stepped away from the white haired teen.

"Well, if everything's alright I must be off." The stranger said, clearing his throat as he turned to walk away.

"Do you…….Are you new here?" Ryou asked quietly, he actual had no idea why he asked.

The stranger sighed softly and turned back to Ryou, almost agitated. He had gotten too close to the young boy.

"Yes, I just moved here with my family." He replied quietly, he was know staring at the snow as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh, well, I'm Ryou Bakura. Welcome to Domino." Ryou said with a smile, holding out a hand to the beautiful stranger in front of him.

The man slowly looked back up at Ryou. Something was different. His eyes were not the dazzling gold that they used to be, they were now like the colour of coal. But how could a person's eye colour change? Was Ryou seeing things? He had to be.

The man reached out and shook Ryou's hand.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." He said smoothly.

Bakura scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me for asking but…..Did your eyes change colour?" Ryou asked, his eyes never leaving Edward's.

Edward frowned and quickly retracted his hand.

Ryou bit his lip. He felt like such a fool. He didn't want to insult Edward in anyway on his first day.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I….I must be seeing things." Ryou said quickly.

Edward shook his head and forced a small smile.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry, Ryou, but I have to leave for short while." Edward said, turning his back on Ryou as he began to walk away from the school.

Ryou stood staring at Edward's retreating back. Who was this strange new student? Why did Ryou find him so alluring?

A loud snort from Bakura made Ryou turn.

"Why were you so touchy with him? Bakura demanded, giving Ryou a cold glare.

Ryou blinked, what was wrong with his Yami?

Marik broke away from Malik to smirk at Bakura.

"Awww, what's wrong, 'Kura? Are you Jealous?" Marik purred.

"Jealous of what?! Ryou could go screw that guy for all I care!" Bakura snarled before trudging off.

Ryou stared after Bakura. He didn't even care. Well, why should he? Ryou was just his Hikari after all.

Marik and Malik gave each other worried glances before Marik quickly followed the enraged Yami. He knew Ryou didn't want to turn on the news and hear about a few bloody murders.

"Come on, Ryou. You know how Bakura gets. We all know you wouldn't do something like that." Malik said softly.

Ryou shook his head and smiled. He wouldn't let this get him down.

"I would never do anything like it, Malik. But nothing he can do will stop me from getting to know Edward a little better." Ryou said, as he walked into the school.

Malik frowned. What was Ryou getting himself into?

Ryou walked slowly down the hallways of Domino high, his mind drifting back to a handsome face and a pair of gold eyes.

**A/N: **Hmmm, crap or not? If you guys have any ideas tell me. =)


	2. Saving You

**Title: **A Lion In Domino.

**Summary:** Ryou Bakura has a problem. He loves his Yami, but are the feelings returned? When a handsome stranger comes to live in Domino with his family, who will Ryou get close to? Is Bakura getting jealous? And what are Marik and Malik doing?!

**A/N: **Yes, it's a YuGiOh/ Twilight cross over! =D And Just encase you're wondering, Edward and his family have moved to Domino before Bella even moved to Forks as they are on the run from James. If there are any grammar/spelling problems tell me and I'll fix them. =)

"_Ryou could go screw that guy for all I care!"_

That was the only thing Ryou could think about as he wandered aimlessly through the snow covered forest of Domino. The only sound, other than the snow making a soft crunch under his feet, was the rare flutter of a bird's wings. Every breath Ryou took felt like it would freeze his insides.

It had taken almost half an hour for Ryou to convince Malik to let him be alone. Malik thought he would do something stupid. Even Ryou had to roll his eyes at that. It's not like something Bakura said could really push him to commit suicide or something like that. What was he meant to do? Jump off one of the trees and hope for the best.

Even though it couldn't make him do all those things, it still hurt to think Bakura cared so little for him. Ryou didn't know why it had hurt him so much. He didn't know if Bakura had meant it.

Ryou couldn't understand why Bakura would act like this. Yes, he _was_ dazzled when he first saw Edward, but who couldn't be? It wasn't like Ryou was going to jump on him. But he had to admit the thought of he and Edward that close……

Ryou shivered. The man was definitely an embodiment of some Greek God. He had to be.

Ryou froze. Did he like?………Could he possibly have a crush on Edward? Now that just sounded stupid. He'd only met Edward and……and he was already infatuated with him? How could someone be so alluring?

Ryou gave a small groan and sunk down to the forest floor, sitting under one of the many large oak trees. He didn't really care if the snow was soaking into his trousers, freezing and numbing his skin.

He was so confused! He loved Bakura and yet he wanted to be with Edward.

A rustle in the trees shook Ryou out of his thoughts. He glanced up and saw a female deer grazing peacefully at the roots or bits of grass that she could find under the snow.

As fast as the peaceful scene was set it was destroyed. Ryou blinked. The deer………It vanished! That was impossible! A lot of things seemed to be impossible for Ryou now. But it was true, the deer was gone in the blink of an eye.

Ryou took in a deep breath and slowly stood, something was wrong. He jumped from another rustle in the forest. It was almost like footsteps.

Ryou gulped and slowly backed away from the scene. After another loud crunch, that didn't really sound like the breaking of a twig or branch, he ran.

His heart was pounding so hard against his ribs he thought it would break one of them. He could barely breathe as the air almost cut his insides. His legs were numb and already sore.

Ryou had done his best to dodge all of the branches and obstacles that the forest had for him. Ryou didn't think of himself as naturally clumsy but falling over his own two feet seemed to prove that wrong.

It all happened in slow motion. Before he could try and save himself he was already hitting the forest floor.

Everything hurt. He was dizzy; the forest was spinning around him in a mix of colours. He felt so sick. His breakfast didn't want to stay in his stomach. The world was slowly going black.

He was going to die out here. Would anyone find him? How did he end up like this? Had he hit his head?

Ryou didn't know how long he lay there, keeping his eyes closed to try and block out the nausea he was feeling. He was drifting in and out of conciousness.

He didn't know how long it had been until he felt the presence of someone beside him. Someone was lifting his head onto their lap. Why hadn't he heard this person arrive? Who was it anyway?!

Ryou groaned in protest, moving his head only made the dizziness worse.

"Hush, Ryou. You'll be alright." A voice whispered to him.

The voice was so soft, so calming, so familiar.

"Edward?" Ryou asked.

Ryou sighed contently as he felt a hand go through his hair, fingers gently massaging his scalp.

Edward's hand was so cold. He was like ice. Ryou should have been concerned about this, but the soothing cold battled the dull ache in his head.

* * *

Edward frowned down and the teen. What was he doing? He had never gotten _this_ close to a human before, especially to someone who seemed to appeal to him this much. It was true that Ryou's blood seemed to call to him, but something else did. There was something abnormal about Ryou Bakura that he just couldn't put his finger on. He wasn't like other humans.

"Hush, Ryou. You'll be alright."

And apparently Edward wasn't like his family. They had kept themselves isolated from the human world to protect not only the humans but themselves. Yet here Edward was, holding a human, that he'd met only a few hours ago, stroking his hair as tenderly as a lover.

Edward shook his head. A lover? How......ridiculous. He didn't have a lover like Emmett and Jasper. He was the Lone Wolf of the family. But he couldn't help himself in this case. There was just something about Ryou that could pull him in. He'd wondered what it would be like having a companion but not meeting like this.

Although another danger was that Ryou had seen the deer he'd been hunting disappear. He could just tell Ryou that he'd hit his head and he found him. But Ryou didn't seem like a danger. There was that strange pull that made Edward trust him. He'd never felt something like this in centuries. It takes different time periods for trust to be built with certain people, and Edward was no exception to that. He wouldn't automatically trust someone, it would take time and sometimes that very person would have to earn his trust. But Ryou was an exception to this. Edward could feel goodness in him, an almost child-like innocence.

"Edward?" Ryou's thoughts pulled him back into reality.

Edward blinked and glanced down at Ryou, giving him a soft smile.

"Hello, Ryou."

Ryou's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Automatically he tried to sit up, crying out at the pain in his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea in your condition." Edward said.

He didn't give Ryou any time to protest as he lifted him up bridal-style and started walking through the forest.

_

* * *

_

Ryou squeaked and clung to Edward as he was lifted.

"How did you find me out here?"

Edward just smiled. A smile that made Ryou's stomach flip.

"I was out walking when I spotted someone lying in the snow. I wasn't about to let someone die because they were clumsy enough to trip." Edward teased.

Ryou bit his lip and averted eye contact. He didn't mean to fall.

The pain in his head was dulling down, but that didn't stop him from setting his head on Edward's chest.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to carry me." he said quietly.

Edward sighed and shook his head, almost hugging Ryou closer to his chest.

"No, I should be sorry. I didn't mean that clumsy comment. Why were you running in the first place?" Edward asked gently.

He glanced down at Ryou. His eyes were filled with curiosity and......Was that concern?

"I head something in the woods and became frightened. So I ran."

"What did you see?" Edward asked, raising an elegant brow.

"A Deer. But that wasn't what frightened me. One second the deer was there and the next it was.....Well, gone. I saw a dark figure tackle it." Ryou explained quietly.

Edward scowled suddenly and kept his gaze on the path out of the forest. Ryou chewed on the inside of his gum. Had it been something he'd said?

"Do you believe in legends?"

Ryou looked up at Edward, surprised by his sudden question.

"Well, I suppose I do. From some of the things I've seen I could believe anything." Ryou said, never taking his eyes off of Edward's face.

Edward nodded and shifted Ryou in his arms, he was much closer to Edward's body now.

"Well then, close your eyes. No questions. Just do it." Edward commanded.

Ryou nodded and shut his eyes. Normally he would have questioned something as ridiculous as this, but in a strange way he trusted Edward.

Ryou suddenly felt an incredible gust of wind, the howling was like ear piercing screams. What was going on?! The only thing he knew was that Edward was still holding him and so he clung to Edward as if it meant life or death.

As soon as it started the howling stopped and the wind seemed to be back to normal. A hand was brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Ryou."

Ryou did as he was told and looked up to see Edward grinning at him. Things got even stranger when he noticed that he was outside his home.

"What just happened?" Ryou asked dumbly as he was carried to his front door.

"What did I say about questions?"

Ryou frowned up at Edward, glaring into his eyes as if they held the answer. After a moment of silence Ryou looked away.

"You really didn't have to do this."

"Well, I didn't want you fainting half way home." Edward smiled.

Ryou looked up at Edward and returned the smile. And all of a sudden the two seemed to be leaning into each other. Neither really knowing what they were doing or why, it just felt right.

Ryou gasped when Edward's lips pressed against his, even his lips were cold, but that didn't matter. Edward gently nipped at Ryou's lip and soon as Ryou was about to accept the invitation the front door swung open.

"R-Ryou?!"

Ryou pulled away from Edward and turned to see a shocked and enraged Bakura.

* * *

**A/N: **Yepers, that's the second chapter up! =D But I have to add a few things to it. =) Thankies for the reviewers Amaia-Sinblood and the-caffeine-junkiie-reviewer . It's weirdly awesome how we all came up with the pair of Ryou and Edward, you guys are awesome. =D


	3. Betrayal and Trust?

**Title: **A Lion In Domino.

**Summary:** Ryou Bakura has a problem. He loves his Yami, but are the feelings returned? When a handsome stranger comes to live in Domino with his family, who will Ryou get close to? Is Bakura getting jealous? And what are Marik and Malik doing?!

**A/N: **Yes, it's a YuGiOh/ Twilight cross over! =D And Just encase you're wondering, Edward and his family have moved to Domino before Bella even moved to Forks as they are on the run from James. If there are any grammar/spelling problems tell me and I'll fix them. =)

It had all happened so fast. There Ryou was getting what could have been an amazing kiss from Edward and then there was Bakura looking like he wanted to kill Edward.

It all resulted in a lot of shouting and curses before Ryou had said a few apologies to Edward and quickly shut the door so Bakura wouldn't touch him. And here Ryou was sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching Bakura pace back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"What the _Hell_ were you thinking, Ryou?! Letting him kiss you like that!" Bakura growled, barely even glancing at Ryou.

"I don't think it's your business who I kiss, Bakura." Ryou said

Why should Bakura care if he kissed Edward? Since when was it Bakura's business? Bakura might be his controlling, bad tempered, psychotic Yami, but this was a personal matter.

Bakura froze and glared at his light.

"You were kissing him outside of our front door! Why the Hell was he carrying you?!" yelled said Yami.

Ryou sighed. Bakura never listened.

"He carried me because I couldn't support myself. The kiss was.....just a spur of the moment. Nothing more, nothing less."

Bakura scrunched his face up and sneered at the thought of Edward's hands on his Light. He didn't know why he couldn't control his his disgust or the emotion that was practically burning in his chest.

"I can't believe you let some new, fucked up pretty boy take advantage of you like that! Are you _that_ easy, Ryou? Is that prick something special?"

Something inside Ryou snapped. He didn't know what triggered it. Maybe it was the abuse Bakura was throwing at him, or maybe is was because he was insulting the very person that saved Ryou's life. But something made him stand and glare at his Yami.

"Don't you _ever_ insult him like that! You hardly know him! He's done more for me than you could ever do in a life time! What do you see in him that you don't like about yourself?! He saved my life, Bakura! If it wasn't for him I probably would have been dead! Not that you would have cared!"

And so Yami and Hikari stood staring at each other. One was panting for breath and the other was too shocked to speak. Bakura had never been at a loss for words or short of a sarcastic remark, but this was different. His Light had never defended himself and yet here was defending some guy that he barely knew.

As Bakura felt something change as he stared at Ryou. His rage had died down completely and turned into something a lot more enticing. Lust. Maybe it was the way Ryou was panting for breath, maybe it was the way his lips were parted and looked so kissable, or maybe it was simply because Bakura was a horny psycho, but he thanked whatever force made him lunge for his Hikari and press their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Ryou squeaked in surprise, but slowly closed his eyes and pushed his hands up into Bakura's unruly locks. This was what he had always wanted, yet something didn't feel right. A voice in the back of his head was screaming at him, bringing him back him back to reality, the reality that was Edward Cullen. He couldn't do this. It felt like he was being pulled in two.

So he set his hands on Bakura's chest and gave one hard shove.

"I can't do this." Ryou whispered, lowering his head.

Bakura stared at Ryou in disbelief.

"I can't. I just can't." Ryou shook his head and ran out of the room. Upon opening the door he knocked Malik and Marik over, who had been listening at the door.

"What the Hell did you do, 'Kura? You could have ruined your one and only chance with Ryou!" Marik hissed.

"I didn't do anything!" Bakura snapped, turning away from the two blondes and plopping himself down onto the sofa.

"I say that's exactly the problem." Malik quipped, coming to stand beside his darker half.

Bakura gave Malik deadly glare that probably would have sent even Kiba running.

"Don't give me that look. Marik and I both knew about your infatuation with Ryou. But you waited too long and now Ryou is getting swept off his feet by someone else."

"Literally." Marik chimed in.

Bakura growled and rested a hand on his temple. Even though Malik and Marik had their points he still blamed Edward. If that bloody pansy hadn't showed up he might have had a better chance with Ryou.

"So what should I do?" Bakura muttered, not liking the back that he had to ask Marik and Malik for help.

The two gave him a toothy grin.

"Well, we've already made a few plans for that." Malik replied.

* * *

Ryou was running. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away. He was panting hard and his chest hurt, tears were burning at his eyes and threatening to fall. Everything hurt so much.

He finally stopped when he reached the Domino park. Maybe a walk in the peaceful surroundings of the park would help.

Luckily the park was deserted of nearly all public life, except for the occasional Dog-Walkers. But Ryou considered himself lucky, because he looked like a completely mess.

It actually felt like he was breaking in two. One part of him was going to Bakura and the other was going to Edward. Alright, so maybe most of him was going to Edward but that was beside the point! First he was in love with Bakura and now he he just might like Edward a little more than he should. Yes, Edward was handsome and sweet, but he was also a total stranger. So Ryou couldn't exactly love him, but then again there was love at first sight.......

Ryou groaned and rubbed his temples, before sitting down on one of the wooden benches. None of this was helping. There was also the fact that he couldn't go home and face Bakura, Marik and Malik after this.

"I cause more trouble than I'm worth."

Ryou jumped and spun around to see Edward standing behind the bench.

"How did you know where I was?" Ryou asked, it felt like he was being bloody stalked.

"Well, when I saw a blur of white running from the direction of your home I had no choice but to follow."

Edward replied smoothly, before taking a seat beside Ryou.

Ryou scowled and turned away from him. It wasn't that he blamed Edward, he was just angry at Bakura.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you or your friends any.....discomfort with my presence. I've never been this forward with anyone. But then again, it would take more than a normal person to make me feel this way." Edward said softly.

Ryou's eyes widened and his head snapped back to face Edward, but before he could voice his shock Edward set a slender finger on his lips.

"There is a reason why I had not let you question anything I do or say. But it's hard enough to say that I trust you, Ryou." Edward sighed, brushing his thumb along Ryou's cheek.

Ryou's eyes fluttered closed as Edward's fingertips brushed down the side of his neck.

"You can tell me." Ryou's voice was almost a whisper.

"I'm a vampire, Ryou."

* * *

**A/N: **Not my best work. Needs a lot of adding to, which I will get to. Sorry for slow updates, guys. Bloody tests have my head up a wall. =(


	4. Author's Note : Important Read It

To all my lovely readers,

I am INCREDEBLY sorry for this awful story delay. But I really have got a bad case of writer's block for my story The Lion And The Lamb. I have very foggy idea of where it should go from there, but it's not enough to make another chapter. I'm trying to get together how Ryou would react. Should he run? Should he believe Edward? Should Edward prove it to him? And if so, how?

If any of you have any ideas that could clear this bloody block they would be greatly appreciated. Mail me on fanfiction or whatever way you feel comfortable with.


End file.
